


An Enigma

by LondonIsNotAGenius



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bartender Hanamaki Takahiro, Blood and Gore, Crime Solving, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, FWB, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forensic Pathologist Matsukawa Issei, Friends With Benefits, It’s okay it’s a random person, Kidnapping, Lol pining iwa in the first bit of the first chapter and then nope, Love/Hate, M/M, Med Student Iwaizumi Hajime, Mild Gore, Murder, Private Investigator Oikawa Tooru, Sherlock Holmes AU, They’re roommates!, Weapons, and oikawa has a habit of pointing out a lot of things, but currently, daichi is a cop though rip, daisuga - Freeform, friends with multiple benefits, hanamaki has a job, hand motifs, homicide!, honestly I just wanted to do this for a while, its for the plot okay, iwaizumi is suffering, iwaizumi wants to punch oikawa, iwaoi - Freeform, lots of plants, matsuhana - Freeform, matsukawa is sexy as usual, oiiwa - Freeform, plant motifs, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonIsNotAGenius/pseuds/LondonIsNotAGenius
Summary: “You’re the second guy I know who’s looking for a roommate, you know”-Hajime just needs a new place to live in so he could have an easy commute to and from Med School. Oikawa needs a roommate to help pay the rent and possibly help him with his clients. While it seems like the perfect deal; a decent fee and a spacious house, Hajime learns that he signed the contract without reading the responsibilities that came with boarding with Tokyo’s infamous Private Investigator.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1 | Meeting Investigator Oikawa Tooru

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhh this is my first actual fic so please go easy on me! I can’t promise consistent updates, but I will try! School is tough as you all know—especially being fully remote. If you have any suggestions let me know and I’ll edit accordingly!! I’m still trying to improve so anything is fine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hajime first meets Oikawa Tooru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Here we go, first fic I’m posting and I’m nervous DJDNJDJ we’ll see how this goes and how you all like it!!! Again, let me know any constructive criticism, I’m still learning and I would love to improve this story in any way!

“Iwaizumi, you look like shit.” Matsukawa said, his voice clear of any teasing. He was leaning back in his seat, arms crossed over his chest. They were secluded in their little booth which gave Hajime the opportunity to kick his leg in response. Though, the statement held its truth.

He only needed to take a glimpse of himself in the mirror this morning and there he saw the dark circles underneath his eyes. Hajime would admit he even felt like shit; his limbs seemed more like dead weight than a part of his body.

But this was all on the account that he needed to find a place to move in—as soon as possible. Yes, it was great that he was accepted into medical school. It was even more amazing that it was the school he wanted to go to since he was a graduated. But, the root of all of his issues was where he lived. Don’t get him wrong, he loved the prefecture. All of his family was there, aunts, uncles and of course his immediate family—all 6 of his little sisters included.

Regardless of this fact, they all pushed Hajime to find a place close to the city for an easier commute to and from school. By now, he only has 6 months to find a decent priced place and move everything in.

He was still stuck on the first step.

“Yeah well, there’s no one-bedroom apartments so now I’m just looking for a roommate at this point.” Hajime grumbled, retracting his leg back and took a sip from his coffee. “I don’t think I would be able to go to UTokyo if I don’t get a place.” He said the last under his breath.

Matsukawa drummed his fingers in thought, his mouth scrunching to the side. Hajime recognized this little action; years of knowing the guy and the amount of pranks he pulled after this same look. He sat up straighter regardless. “What is it?”

A long sigh was exhaled and Matsukawa gave a lazy smile. “You’re the second guy I know who’s looking for a roommate you know.”

“What? Who is it?”

“This PI that Takahiro knows.” Matsukawa rubbed the back of his neck and closed his eyes. “We had lunch with him a couple days back and he was complaining about needing a roommate. The idiot bought a two-bedroom expecting Takahiro to move in with him despite living with me.”

A smile made its way onto Hajime’s lips at the news. This has got to be the perfect opportunity; an apartment already bought by someone who wants a roommate that knows his best friend’s boyfriend? Still, he couldn’t get ahead of himself. Hajime shook his head lightly and cleared his throat. “Well do you think you could tell Hanamaki to put in a good word for me?” 

At this, Matsukawa shook his head, though a grin was still on his face. “You sure? You don’t even know the Oikawa, Iwaizumi. He’s a bit…” he paused, searching for the right word. “Much.” Hajime’s friend grimaced a bit at his own phrasing and his fingers stopped moving and instead clasped his hands together.

Hajime arched an eyebrow at the warning. Matsukawa never gave him a warning about anyone he would introduce to him. He learned that after he arranged a blind date with another one of his acquaintances, a guy who hardly said anything aside from insulting his phone case. So, hearing something as simple as that piqued Hajime’s interest. Surely this Oikawa wasn’t as bad as Matsukawa put him out to be, right? “What’s so bad about him?”

“No, no, not like that. He’s just got a weird little mind, that’s it. He’s eccentric and gets you sweeped up in a lot of things you didn’t sign up for.” Matsukawa said and laughed lightly. “He isn’t in university because he thinks he’s over-qualified. I don’t even know what his future looks like.” Okay, nothing wrong with that. So long as Hajime wasn’t going to be the only one paying the bills, he was fine if Oikawa didn’t go to school. He nodded and waved his hand dismissively, offering a reassuring smile.

“Matsukawa, so long as he isn’t going to prevent me from getting my M.D, I couldn’t give less of a shit,” he started and lightly shrugged. “We don’t even know if he’s going to take me in. Besides, if I can handle you and Hanamaki as friends, I think I could handle anything.” He assured, grinning at the last bit.

The man across from him raised his eyebrow slightly at that. He nodded slowly and let out a breath. “Alright. His place is in Bunkyo so if you want, you could meet him if you have time? Just so you can see what I mean?” Matsukawa suggested, digging through his pockets for his phone. Hajime glanced at his own phone for the time; 1:04 pm. He had plenty of time to spare away from the real estate sites online.

He took a last drink from his coffee, grimacing at the bitter taste, and nodded. “Yeah, I’m good with that.”

Hajime took a few glances up from his own phone to look at Matsukawa talking to Oikawa. The low groan and the smack to his forehead definitely didn’t go unnoticed and Hajime tilted his head up to make sure everything was okay and the other nodded before going back to the conversation.

—

Hajime could hear the high-pitched voice of his mother ringing in his head as he looked at the state of the small house. It was decently decorated, flowers sprung up from the grass, decorating the lawn with bursts of color. An arrangement of potted and hanging plants adorned the front porch. It was more of a garden than an actual house really. Hajime could pick out the names of the plants; azaleas, peonies, lilies, and some hydrangeas. Very briefly he leaned down to smell one of the lilies, and smiled gently. It was just a bit like home in this way. Hopefully things worked out and Hajime would soon be able to see the sight every day. It was almost breathtaking the way the front of the house greeted the two of them.

His companion walked up to the door and knocked, not stopping until the door was swung open by someone else. He had a white lab coat thrown over his shoulders and Hajime could see remnants of dirt on the sleeves. Underneath the coat was a neat, baby blue button-up, the top two of which were left open to expose just a glimpse of his chest. Hajime had to tear his eyes away and instead looked back up at his face. He didn’t realize how fast his heart was beating until then. Long eyelashes carefully brushed against almost porcelain, pale, skin, only to blink open to stare at him briefly with big, warm brown eyes. He then looked back at the person next to him. Though, Hajime continued to study him even as he talked.

“Mattsun! You’ll never believe what I found while I was cleaning up!” He bounced a bit after this, a wide smile spreading across his lips. He didn’t even give Iwaizumi a second glance and instead waited for Matsukawa to speak.

“What’d you find, Oikawa?” He played along, shoving his hands into his pockets as he walked inside, squeezing in past him and stopping only for Oikawa to lead the way. Hajime blinked at the name. This was the Oikawa that Matsukawa was warning him about? The guy looked about as dangerous as a damn puppy. He cautiously followed the pair, a couple steps behind his friend. It was spacious inside as well, still heavily decorated with an assortment of plants. Vines cascaded down the hallway walls like waterfalls, flowers peeking out from the foliage. It was mesmerizing and paired with the dim lighting, it made Hajime slightly hazy. 

He caught up to the other two in a study. Boxes were still left unopened, labels reading “Med Textbooks” , “Case Files” , “Western Classics” , and “Classic Lit” all neatly written in a black sharpie. Some of them were opened, evident by the slowly increasing amount of books on the shelves. Like the rest of the house, the room had a garden-like decorum. There were plenty of pots near the window as well as on the bookshelf, hell even a couple hung above his head. There were a couple posters from JAXA with different stars and planets, paintings of lush forests, gardens—and wow this guy was obsessed with plants. Hajime shook his head and looked over to Matsukawa and Oikawa, the latter sitting on the floor, criss-crossed and holding up a bunch of slightly crumpled papers.

“. . .obviously I couldn’t do that when we were in high school, but if you let me take a lung from one of those cadavers before you do your thing, I want to try seeing how long I can keep the cells alive.” Oikawa was saying and Hajime had to blink at that. He wants to take a lung from a dead body? Hajime shifted uneasily and looked at Matsukawa to see his response, surely the guy wouldn’t let Oikawa do that with a body. The guy worked with the police as a forensic pathologist, so it was against protocol to do anything of the sort.

“I’m not in the mood to potentially lose my job and my licence because you’re a necrophiliac. If I didn’t owe Dai-san for this job, I would have said sure, but I like my job.” He said instead. At least, he didn’t agree to it, which gave Hajime a bit of relief. It was amusing to watch the two, but he would have been lying if he didn’t feel out of place. He only knew Matsukawa when he was in college and that was only four years back. Oikawa and him fell into a familiar rhythm, one that Iwaizumi watched with curiosity. He was still just a stranger in someone else’s home, looking through a window to learn more about a person who hardly gave him a glance. And while it was interesting to an extent, he vaguely wondered if he should say something regarding renting out a room.

“Boo, Mattsun doesn’t want to contribute to science.” Oikawa mumbled before letting out a long and almost dramatic sigh. Hajime took this opportunity to at least divert their attention to why they came over here by clearing his throat. Both of the heads turned and Hajime found himself staring right at Oikawa. The man in question tilted his head to the right, the brown curls in his hair bouncing slightly. He studied him for a bit before clapping his hands together. “Iwaizumi Hajime! You’re the guy who wants to take the spare room!” He exclaimed and gave a welcoming smile.

Hajime nodded and smiled just a bit before introducing himself. “Yeah, I know Matsukawa and he said you were looking for someone so,” he glanced at the floor and cleared his throat again. “I wanted to just check out the place and of course see if you would be open to the idea...” He clarified, though his voice trailed off near the end as he brought his gaze back to Oikawa’s, whose eyes were still looking directly at him. Occasionally his eyes dipped to his hands, his clothes, only briefly did they come back to make eye contact. It was slightly nerve wracking and for a moment he felt like an animal that was being experimented on, Oikawa being a scientist who craved to cut him open to see what made him what he is. The man instead stood up and made his way to the desk, propping himself on it before speaking once again.

“You’re a little old to be going into medical school you know.”

“Excuse me?”

Oikawa shrugged and plucked a small mirror from his desk, bringing it to his face and examined himself in the mirror. “You’re what, 26 or 27? Mattsun already got his M.D and is doing his training, but you’re just going into graduate school. Was it financial problems?” He asked, innocence playing on his lips. He wasn’t even looking at Hajime, instead his eyes were still driving into the mirror. “I mean, it has to be if you’re going this late in and need a roommate. Don’t get me wrong, I have no problem with people in a financial crisis, I mean that’s kind of why even I, the great Oikawa-san, needs a roommate. I just want to make sure you’re dependable.” He finished up talking and set the mirror down, flashing Hajime a merciless smile.

Is this what Matsukawa hinted at? Yeah, he’ll admit, it took him a while to save up for all the expenses. That happened when you had six other siblings and parents with simple office jobs. It wasn’t anything new to him and hell, Hajime didn’t think too much of it. He considered his main issue the distance between home and school. Sure, he postponed it because he was the only one making a decent amount of money, but that didn’t mean it was a...crisis.

Hajime gritted his teeth, biting back any insults. He could handle this, he’s not going to get some weird in-depth background check from a guy he heard about no more than an hour ago. “I promise you, Oikawa-san, I’m dependable.” He pushed out and hoped the smile he gave didn’t seem as forced as it felt.

“Ooh, Mattsun he doesn’t talk a lot like you!” Was all he said in response and grinned again in his direction. He didn’t find it at all charming this time. “Here, take this and put it in your phone! We can go over when you can move-in, rent, and house rules~!” Oikawa chirped and plucked a card with two of his fingers, handing it just so to Hajime. “Now shoo, shoo! And Mattsun, tell Makki that he can’t keep skipping out on coffee with me!” He called out, and ushered the two out of the study, slamming the door behind him.

They were alone once again, except now, he and Matsukawa were inside a house that neither lived in. A loud laugh erupted from Matsukawa and Hajime blinked in confusion as he did so.

“I told you, he’s weird.”

Hajime mumbled a quiet, “For sure.” before looking at the white card still in his hand. In simple, light blue writing read, “Oikawa Tooru, Private Investigator” with his phone number attached.


	2. Chapter II | Block 1. House 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hajime finds Oikawa intriguing and irritating while hearing about a recent case of Kidnappings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIYA!!! OKAY IM A COUPLE DAYS LATE! BUT, I am planning on updating this every Tuesday at least! 
> 
> If you want updates, to make suggestions, and to interact with me, follow my tumblr @Londonisnotagenius !!! I do headcanons, writing drabbles and other shenanigans so~ if you wanna get the personal scoop! 
> 
> But! I promise I don't have a hand fetish FWUROREO but this is something i will focus on !!! plus,,,plants,,,it varies on the mood LMAO anyways! Happy reading!!

It was moments like these that Hajime wished he didn’t have to move out of his parent’s home. Moments where he could hear small thumps of footsteps that were trailed by a fit of giggles; the aroma of his mother’s take on western pancakes; the murmurs of his father and Hide-san just outside of his bedroom window. It was a familiar tranquility that he grew accustomed to focusing on whenever he had to do something he inherently did not want to do.

The task in question today? Finding the motivation to send Oikawa a text.

He had been staring at the card for over a day now, mulling over the pros and cons of moving in with the private investigator. The pros; he would get a decent house that’s close to his school, he would be living with a mutual friend, and hopefully the rent wasn’t too strenuous on his bank account. The cons—well the “con,” was the fact that he would have to talk to and possibly live with the same man who said while Hajime may be poor, it’s okay because Oikawa just needs a dependable roommate.

It didn’t help that he was genuinely considering it. He was desperate—a word he hated to describe himself as. He always did things in vigorous confidence, knowing he would have another plan if the first one failed. And yet, here he was, in the same bedroom that he’s had since they moved in, sitting on his twin sized bed that was too small for his body, his fingers hovering over the keyboard like he had a schoolgirl crush.

He still didn’t mention the whole affair to his family, only telling them that he was on the hunt for his own place. From previous experiences, he found it was easier to tell his parents news once it was guaranteed instead of them making him feel worse than before.

Desperate was never a word that Iwaizumi Hajime would use to describe himself. And yet he found his fingers eventually stumbling on the keyboard.

To: Oikawa Tooru

Hello, this is Iwaizumi Hajime. I dropped by a couple days ago regarding the spare room at your place. I was wondering if you would be open to discussing the details regarding rent, house rules, etc. This is only of course if you are still open to the idea of me being your roommate.

Let me know

Okay. Now that he got that out of the way, at least now he could go back to the drawing board in case Oikawa decided to turn him down—

From: Oikawa Tooru

Iwaizumi-san! About time you texted~ ヽ(>∀<☆)ノ

From: Oikawa Tooru

I’ve been waiting ages you know!!! BUT! Drop by today!!!!!! Whenever you can you can just pop in~!

From: Oikawa Tooru

Can’t wait to see you~!!!!!!!! ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)

Hajime blinked at his phone. It hasn’t been more than a minute and yet here he was, staring at an illuminated screen. Did Oikawa have anything to do? Was he actually waiting for him to text him? He squinted at the screen for a bit more, finger once again hovering over the notification. How long was he supposed to wait in turn? Hajime set his phone down and rubbed his temple. This was feeling less and less like a formal conversation he wanted to have. The guy used kaomojis and all the exclamation points just made his head spin.

It wasn’t that big of a deal anyways, right? Oikawa texted him mere seconds despite Hajime taking two days to even contact him again. He was a simple man who used proper grammar, and tried being as polite as he could whenever he met someone new. This Jackass was no exception. Hajime would admit to no one but himself that it struck a chord inside of him when the words came out of him. Maybe he was making a bigger deal out of it than he should have, maybe he interpreted it wrong.

It still didn’t make up for the fact that this asshole was the person that Hajime had to turn to.

To: Oikawa Tooru

Okay, I’ll let you know when I’m on my way

From: Oikawa Tooru

see you then~!!!!!!!!!! ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)

Hajime stared down at his phone, his mind still trying to put two and two together; was he actually going through with this? He would be lying if a part of him hoped that maybe Matsukawa was joking, maybe once he moved in he and Hanamaki would jump out of a closet and say “Sike! Oikawa’s actually not like this! He’s a nice guy that doesn’t point out that you’re poor!”

Though, he figured that this wouldn’t be the case.

He could handle it, could handle him. Hajime had dealt with one of his sisters constantly telling him he was, “A contributor to the Patriarchy” and therefore he should move out simply because he had a dick. And while it was when he was in high school and Katsumi just entered junior high, he had felt a twinge of hurt when she refused to acknowledge him. They both moved on once Hajime took her shopping for her birthday, so he could proudly say that he never truly held a grudge against anyone. And yet, he found himself getting more and more agitated as Oikawa’s words went through his head.

Maybe he could hopefully sort things out with his possible new roommate; talk about things that should not be mentioned, assert boundaries, and hopefully stay out of each other’s lives unless absolutely needed.

—

There were a couple of things that Hajime expected when he arrived at the house; the sight of the garden once again or maybe Oikawa answering the door with the shit-eating grin of his. What came as a surprise, and not a pleasant one at that, was the police car parked in front of the house. There was only one and it didn’t seem anyone was inside of it. Hajime drew his eyes up to the house, quietly he wondered if perhaps it was all for show.

He had texted Oikawa and made sure it was alright for him to come at 4pm sharp. He got a response that it was fine for him to come over and that he would even “whip up some lemonade since Iwaizumi-san is probably just as sweet and sour!” (Hajime didn’t really laugh at the joke.)

Maybe something came up? A family emergency? Was everything okay? Worry began to seep into his mind, an instinctive habit he swore he’d shake off when it came to strangers. Still, he didn’t want to have a broken mess of a roommate, right? That’s a good reason to be worried, topped only by a sense of human decency.

Hajime walked slowly to the front door, raising his knuckles to rap on the door briefly. He didn’t wait long before he was greeted by Oikawa’s face once again. He bore a smile and from this distance Hajime could see a darkness under his eyes, though it was faint and covered with what he assumed to be concealer. (Years of being around girls allowed him to pick up a thing or two.) Regardless, he seemed to be lively and this time sported a simple loose button up that was tucked into blue jeans. Oikawa opened the door a bit wider and his smile went to one a bit more casual and not as...big.

“Iwaizumi-san! I really hope you don’t mind, but I have a friend over.” He explained and took a hold of Hajime’s arm, lightly tugging him inside. “It’s just some work stuff, you can go look around the place if you want!” Oikawa suggested with a tone similar to his father’s whenever he wanted to get him and his sisters out of the house whenever he wanted to drink. It was patronizing and Hajime only gave him a blank look in response. Oikawa only laughed at this and waved his hand at the expression. “Come on! We shouldn’t be long and then I’m all yours!” He hummed and as they passed the living room.

He only caught a small glimpse of the back of someone’s head before he was shoved up the stairs. Hajime stumbled a bit as he was tugged along, his patience thinning as they took another step. No, he was not going to say anything, his mouth was clamped shut, teeth grinding against each other to keep any protests from sneaking out.

He still needed to go over formalities and make sure that Oikawa was on board with being roommates. For now, he’ll keep quiet and until he was sure that he would be living with this guy. After that, he was going to make sure that personal space was established.

“Oikawa-san, I’m not a child.” He said simply, gently tugging his hand away. “If you really don’t want me intruding on the conversation, you could just say so,” Hajime watched as Oikawa frowned a bit, but he continued talking. “I’m just here to lay out ground rules and simple business that’s it, not to make nice with your friends.”

“No, no!” And once again, Hajime was being dragged away. He took a glance at the one of the three mirrors in the hallway, surprised that a vein didn’t pop at this point. “I don’t want you feeling like you’re a third-wheel! Here, I’ll introduce you to Daichan and the two of you will become the best of friends!” Oikawa was leading him back down the stairs now. He couldn’t see the other’s face as he was pulled around the house once again. Only when they reached the living room did they stop, though Oikawa stopped so abruptly that Hajime nearly collided with his back.

Blinking at them from the couch was a man in a suit and tie, though a chain with a police badge hung around his neck. The poor guy was staring at them, and Hajime couldn’t tell if it was from amusement or annoyance. He cleared his throat, offering the two of them a smile. “I’m assuming you’re the, “Iwaizumi-san” that Oikawa has been going on about?” He said, glancing up at his friend.

Oikawa squawked and immediately released Hajime’s hand who only looked quizzically at the other. Had he been talking about him...to a cop? He didn’t really know if he should be worried or flattered about it.

“As a matter of fact, yes, he is! Now he’s going to sit here with us so I can judge his people and deduction skills!”

Hajime scoffed and took a small step away from him, crossing his arms over his chest. “And why would you have to do that?”

“Obviously to make sure you’ll keep me company when you move in,” Oikawa said as though it was a known fact, “Besides, I want to have an open relationship with you so there’s no surprises. Daichan was just going to tell me about a case they’re working on.” In turn, Hajime only frowned. So, he was dead set on him moving in, huh? So, was he simply worrying over nothing? He relaxed just a bit, his shoulders feeling just a bit less tense. Clarification never hurt though, but maybe it’d be a bit less worrisome. The last bit of that statement struck him funny though. Wasn’t it against protocol to disclose information to the public?

Well, then again do police officers normally go to private investigators for help?

Hajime looked back over at “Daichan” and raised an eyebrow, making sure it really was something he could intrude upon. The man nodded in response, the smile still on his lips.

And so, the three men took their places in the living room; Oikawa had draped himself over a chaise—a bit dramatically if Hajime could put his input in it and “Daichan” stayed in his place on the sofa, though he leaned forward and directed his attention to the two of them.

“First of all, I’m Detective Sawamura Daichi. Now, I’m going to be short since Oikawa already has a copy of the file. Currently, our department is faced with a serial child kidnapper. We haven’t found any bodies yet, but some of these kids have been missing for over two months now.

“As of now, we’ve only got one kid who managed to escape,” Sawamura paused and a dark look passed on his face, eyes focusing on a wall instead of meeting either of their eyes. He swallowed hard and Iwaizumi’s heart dropped as he heard the quiet whisper that was uttered from the man. “I’ve never seen Stockholm syndrome like this before.” When he raised his head back, it was only then that Hajime saw the bags under his eyes, adding age to his young skin. The short words made his stomach turn.

He hated hearing about kidnappings, especially when it came to children. Every time he would see a child’s face on the TV, he would hug his little sisters a bit tighter, make sure the doors were locked and made sure he watched them safely leave the train station until out of sight. His sisters were the reason why he volunteered to help look for Haruka-san’s son when he got lost in the park, why he felt a chill down his spine whenever he saw a child walking home alone.

Oikawa simply stared at the officer in front of them, his tongue sweeping across his bottom lip. “Is the kid’s family information in the file?” A nod from Sawamura. “Kay, well, I’ll look it over once I finish with Iwaizumi-san. Let Tetsu know I’m going to call him regarding forensics, kay?”

Hajime looked over at him as he spoke, taking in the way his fingers found the tips of each other, how they twisted and kneaded into the flesh and cracked at the joints. He was obviously in thought and Hajime found the way how his slender fingers seemed to almost have a mind of their own entrancing; they contradicted his seemingly suave way of speaking in carefully selected words.

His hands were moving at all times, rolling his wrist to hear the faint sound of a pop, his fingers making a movement as though he was going to grab something, only to reach for air. It was almost fascinating and they lured Hajime’s attention in and he knew that was dangerous. He had to tear his eyes back up into the conversation only to exhale when Oikawa was still talking.

“...so let me know what Ukai-san says about that, and I’ll make rounds to the families and see if I can make my own timeline” he was saying. Oikawa’s eyes slid onto his figure, this time no smile was on his face. “Anything you want to contribute, Iwaizumi-san?”

Hajime blinked,—a bit stupidly if he was honest—the question catching him off guard. He stood up straight and pleaded to anything that he would sound even just the tiny bit smart and not as though he was focusing on Oikawa’s fucking hands. “Ah, well did the kid have any noticeable bruises or any...sign of abuse?” He asked, ignoring the slight crack at the end by clearing his throat. “Malnourished, pale, any abnormalities?” He instinctively looked to Oikawa to see his reaction and cursed the jump in his chest at the approved smile. No, he was not going to get flustered, especially not during a conversation like this. He was not that shameless.

Sawamura shook his head and sighed. “Nothing seemed to be out of the norm.”

“Then how do you know it was your guy who took him?” Oikawa asked, the smile gone as quick as it came. His hands were squeezed shut now, tightly gripping the other with such a force that Hajime could see the strain from a few feet away.

“We asked if he recognized any of the missing kids,” Sawamura begin and leaned back, a deep exhale passing through his lips. “He pointed out at least 5 of them, all of whom he said were alive.”

Oikawa hummed at this, though his hands were still squeezed shut. “And he doesn’t seem the least bit concerned, hm?” His grip finally loosened before looking back to Hajime. “What do you think of that, Iwaizumi-san?” It was an innocent question, but he could hear a slight edge in his tone. Challenging as though he was itching to see how he thought and again Hajime felt more like an experiment and less of a human when he was near Oikawa.

“I...I think that he probably has a...soft spot for kids, and...that’s why he doesn’t hurt them?” That was the obvious answer, right? I mean, it didn’t take a detective to figure that out. But, the puff of air from Oikawa made him doubt himself. Was that wrong? Hajime rolled his eyes, no, he was probably doing that to throw him off. Whoever the guy was...he operated weirdly, and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t itching to see what sick person he was. He wasn’t involved in the investigation, he was just an...observer. A spectator in a jungle, observing a panther lurk for its prey, unknowingly being stalked by a trained hunter.

Oikawa laid on his back, arm resting behind his head as a makeshift pillow, his legs crossing over each other and being too long, dangled off of the chair. “Just give us time and we’ll get this all wrapped up.” Hajime squinted at him.

“I’m sorry, us?”

“Yes, Iwaizumi-san, us. This can be your test to see if you’re worthy of being my roommate.”

Sawamura furrowed his eyebrows together at this. “Oikawa, please don’t treat my case as a test.”

“Too late. If we end up finding the guy who did this, then I’ll comply with whatever demands you want aside from rent. If the police find him before us,” Oikawa closed his eyes and sighed annoyingly peacefully. “Well, you can say bye-bye to being roommates.” He opened one eye and made a ‘shoo’ gesture to Sawamura. “I’ll text you, Daichan. Give Koushi my love.” And his eyes were closed again as Sawamura let out a small groan, though he got up nonetheless.

He patted Hajime’s shoulder before he left the room, mumbling a small, “I would hope that we find him first, for your sake.” Before stepping out of the house and slipping out with a quiet closing of the door.

The house was silent and Hajime was only left to stare at the man who began to snore ever so lightly


End file.
